godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Toho Company Ltd.
Toho Company, Limited is a large Japanese film studio. It is headquartered in Chiyoda, Tokyo, and is one of the core companies of the Hankyu Hanshin Toho Group. In the West, it is best known as the producer of many kaiju (monster) and tokusatsu (special effects) movies, the films of Akira Kurosawa, and the anime films of Studio Ghibli. It's most famous creation, by Tomoyuki Tanaka is Godzilla. =History= Toho was founded by the Hankyu Railway in 1932 as the Tokyo-Takarazuka Theater Company. It managed much of the kabuki in Tokyo and, among other properties, the Tokyo Takarazuka Theater and the Imperial Garden Theater in Tokyo; Toho and Shochiku enjoyed a duopoly over theaters in Tokyo for many years. After several successful film exports to the United States during the 1950s, Toho opened the La Brea Theatre in Los Angeles to show its own films without selling to a distributor. It was known as the Toho Theatre from the late 1960s until the 1970s. http://cinematreasures.org/theater/2293/ Toho also had a theater in San Francisco and opened a theater in New York in 1963."Toho" Far East Film News December 25, 1963. The Shintoho Company was so named "New Toho" because it broke off from Toho. They have contributed to the production of some American films, including Sam Raimi's A Simple Plan. .]] aslhjfg Major productions & distributions Film *Godzilla'' (1954) *''Godzilla Raids Again (1955) *Rodan'' (1956) *''The Mysterians'' (1957) *''Varan'' (1958) 1960s *''Mothra (1961)'' *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) *''Atragon (1963) *Matango (1964) *Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster(1964) *Mothra vs. Godzilla (1964) *''Devil Woman (1964) *''Invasion of the Astro Monster'' (1965) *''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' (1965) *''Punch Guy'' (1966) *''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep (1966) *Son of Godzilla (1967) *Destroy All Monsters (1968) *All Monsters Attack (1969) 1970s *Space Amoeba'' (1970) *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah(1971) *Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) *''Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973) *''Submersion of Japan (1973) *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974) *Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1975) *''Demon Spies'' (1975) *''The War in Space'' (1977) *''Zero Fighter'' (1976) 1980s *''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) 1990s *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1993) *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (1994) *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1995) *''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' (1999) 2000s *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' (2000) *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' (2001) *''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' (2002) *''Godzilla, Mothra, Mechagodzilla: Tokyo S.O.S'' (2003) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) Cancelled Films *''Godzilla 3D to the MAX'' Television Tokusatsu *''Warrior Of Love: Rainbowman'' (1972) *''Meteor Man Zone'' (1973) *''Warrior Of Light: Diamond Eye'' (1973) *''Flying Saucer War Bankid'' (1976) *''Megaloman'' (1979) *''Eletronic Brain Police Cybercop'' (1989) *''Seven Stars Fighting God Guyferd'' (1996) *''Godzilla Island'' (1997) *''Chouseishin Gransazer'' (2003) *''Genseishin Justirisers'' (2004) *''Chousei Kantai Sazer-X'' (2005) In more recent years and for a period, they have produced video games, including a series of games based on Godzilla. See Also *TohoScope Footnotes External links *Official homepage (in Japanese) *Toho Kingdom *Gojira's Sanctuary *Toho Gate Main *Toho Wiki Category:Film Companies Category:Godzilla Books Publishers